1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and device for updating information, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for updating information of an accessory of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An accessory capable of performing short-range communication with an electronic device separately stores address information of the accessory in an additional accessory due to the lack of mounting space. For example, a first accessory includes an additional storage space storing address information of a second accessory, and the second accessory performs the short-range communication with an electronic device.